


Give me some of your sweet love

by Glitterwriter



Series: Somebody to love [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Food Kink, Glam100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterwriter/pseuds/Glitterwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #057: Candy Cock Ring  for the Glam100 community on LiveJournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me some of your sweet love

here is the [prompt](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/166061.html)

This is a mini sequel to my TJRBB [TJRBB: Find me somebody to love ](533951)

Thanks to @valress for beta

 

A wet tongue was tracing along his spine up towards Tommy’s neck. “I’m sleeping here.” He mumbled against pillows. But Nate just giggled and flipped Tommy around. “Fucker!” Tommy glared for a second up at Nate before he saw that he was naked. Tommy traced a finger down Nate’s chest. “Did you finish the cake?” Nate nodded and leaned down to lick over Tommy’s neck. “I brought some leftovers”. Tommy pulled him up for a kiss. “You did?” Nate smirked and pulled away to show Tommy candies on a string. Tommy raised his eyebrow. “You brought me candies? ”

**

“You know I am not that much into sweets…” Nate interrupted Tommy tracing his tongue over Tommy’s nipple. Then he let his tongue travel down Tommy’s body until he reached his already hard cock. “The candies are actually more for me.” Tommy looked down at Nate with glassy eyes. He really didn’t want to talk about candies anymore. That was until Nate put the string over the cockhead and smirked up at Tommy. Tommy gasped while Nate pushed the candy ring down his shaft. “You made a candy cock ring for me?” Nate sucked a candy in his mouth. “Maybe?”

**

Tommy got up on his elbows to watch Nate licking around the candies, his tongue gently touching Tommy’s skin. Tommy bit on his bottom lip. “More!” Nate grinned and sucked some candies in his mouth. He pulled at the string and let them roll around Tommy’s cock. Tommy moaned at the sensation. Nate let the candies go and the string snapped slightly against Tommy’s cock. Tommy arched his back. “Fuck, Nate, more, more, please!” Nate licked over the cockhead and smirked at Tommy through his lashes while he took his cock in his mouth. He stopped by the candies.

**

Then he started to suck in earnest. He pulled the candy ring in his mouth and sucked around the candies, driving Tommy insane. Then he started to nibble at the candies and at Tommy’s skin and that pushed Tommy over the edge. He was coming while he grabbed Nate’s head. “Damn, I guess I like sweets a bit better now.” Nate looked up at Tommy and smirked. “Good thing I made one more.” And out of nowhere he had another candy ring around his finger and let it twirl around. Tommy laughed while Nate put it on his cock.


End file.
